


Блокнот

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PG, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Когда Джим и Шерлок ссорятся, Холмс постоянно что-то записывает в блокнот. Мориарти, словно любопытный кот, вертится вокруг этого блокнота, желая знать, что же там... а после и вовсе хочет уничтожить причину своей ненависти





	Блокнот

Впервые проклятый блокнот появился в жизни Джеймса Мориарти, когда они с Шерлоком крупно повздорили из-за общего дела. Тогда не сдержались оба, наговорили друг другу гадостей и сутки после ссоры не разговаривали, делая вид, что не замечают друг друга. Даже увещевания миссис Хадсон не смогли их примирить, пока оба гения не остыли. Позже они помирились, но, внезапно, после поцелуя Шерлок отстранил Джима и прошёл к своему столу. Достав из тумбочки блокнотик, Холмс что-то в него вписал, бросив на Мориарти странный взгляд, и убрал блокнот на место. Это настолько озадачило Джима, что он даже не решился спросить, что это было.

Впрочем, особо спрашивать и не пришлось: на помощь пришла банальная наблюдательность. Когда в очередной раз Джим был раздражён, он сорвал недовольство на Шерлоке и весь вечер был с любовником крайне холоден. Холмс снова достал блокнотик и сделал запись, но когда подобное повторилось и в третий раз, Мориарти не выдержал:

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, наблюдая за Холмсом из своего уголка обиды и медитации.

— Записываю, — лаконично ответил Шерлок, хотя прекрасно понял, что именно от него хотели услышать. 

— Что записываешь? — терпеливо и пока что спокойно уточнил Джим, не зря же он сидел в уголке медитации. 

— То, как ты себя ведёшь, — невозмутимо отозвался Холмс. 

— Зачем? — Мориарти вскинул брови, теряясь от такого внезапного заявления.

— Чтобы ничего не забыть, — ответил Холмс, убирая блокнот. 

— Может, ты тогда запишешь, что в нашем холодильнике чья-то голова? — рассердился Джим. — Или что в дверном проёме висел труп? Или про...

— Про этот кошмарный гель для волос, банку которого ты разбил в ванной и не удосужился убрать? — перебил Шерлок. — Или про ту коллекцию твоего белья отвратительного цвета, или про этот кошмарный запах парфюма, который портит мне эксперименты?

— Это труп вонял! — закричал Джим, вскакивая на ноги. — Я просто хотел заглушить вонь!

— Ты не идиот и прекрасно знаешь, что никакой парфюм этот запах не забьёт! Ты сделал это нарочно, назло испортил эксперимент... кстати! 

Джим поражённо замер, когда Шерлок снова достал блокнот. 

С того самого дня Джим поставил себе цель: найти блокнот, прочесть и уничтожить. Чтобы никто и никогда не увидел, чтобы никто не узнал! Мало ли, что там Шерлок пишет? Вдруг про то, что криминальный гений храпит во сне, или про то, что он побаивается миссис Хадсон, или, что ещё хуже, что тайком красит брови и ресницы. Впрочем, последнее в своём блоге великодушно осветил Джон Уотсон, пересказывая историю с подрывником. А если в блокноте писалось о сексе?.. Нет, его надо было найти и уничтожить!

Только вот Шерлок словно прочёл его мысли и перепрятал причину негодования Мориарти. И ничего не помогло: как бы Джим ни искал, где бы ни устанавливал камеры, он либо не находил блокнот, либо обнаруживал камеры в мусоре. Пару раз за ужином Шерлок смотрел на него с укором, хотя ничего не говорил. Мориарти делал вид, что не понимает, но не мог перестать думать о чёртовом блокноте: что же именно писал туда Холмс?

Однажды вечером, когда Шерлок вернулся после трудного дела в пригороде, Джим внезапно набросился на него прямо в коридоре. Не разрывая поцелуя, он провёл любовника в спальню и толкнул на диван, уселся на его колени, лицом к лицу, и стянул футболку, демонстрируя красивое тело. Шерлок улыбнулся такой порывистости и скользнул руками по подтянутому торсу Джима, вызывая его стон. Но когда Мориарти наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать любовника, Холмс внезапно перехватил его руки и перевернулся, подминая под себя.

— Ты просто знаешь, что блокнот в кармане этого пальто, — уверенно заявил он. — Это было низко, Джим, даже для тебя. 

— Зато ты, кажется, остался без потрясающего секса сегодня! И завтра, и послезавтра! — Мориарти вывернулся из хватки Холмса и с гордым видом покинул спальню, хлопнув дверью. — Или он, или я! — крикнул он уже из коридора.

Конечно же, Шерлок снова записал это в блокнот.

В очередной раз страдания по блокноту достигли своего апогея зимним вечером, когда за окном моросил мокрый снег. Погода была ужасная, холодная, что влияло на настроение Мориарти, к тому же Холмс запрещал ему калечить и взрывать недоброжелателей, убеждая, что всё должно быть по закону. Джим был сыт по горло этими проповедями, и когда Шерлок с грустным вздохом снова достал блокнот, Мориарти всё же выцепил ненавистный предмет из рук Холмса и отскочил подальше, отходя за стол. 

— Джим, верни блокнот, — терпеливо сказал Шерлок, вставая и протягивая руку. — Сам. В таком случае я не запишу эту твою выходку.

— Ни за что! — закричал Мориарти, прижимая книжицу к груди. — Я хочу знать, что за бред ты там пишешь!

— Считай, что это социальный эксперимент, — пояснил Шерлок приближаясь. — Контролирую поведение одного отдельно взятого криминального гения в зоне повышенного спокойствия и высокого уровня развития социума. 

— Спокойствия? — нервно выкрикнул Джим. — Это твои таскания меня по скучным делам спокойные? Или взгляды Лестрейда, Уотсона, давление Майкрофта? Постоянное занудство миссис Хадсон, так ещё и этот блядский блокнот! Ты надоел мне с ним! Больше его в нашей жизни просто не будет!

Джим внезапно размахнулся и бросил блокнот прямо в открытое окно. Он попал с точностью баскетболиста, и ненавистная вещь, скорее всего, теперь покоилась в одном из сугробов.

— Что ты наделал?! — закричал Шерлок, подбегая к окну. — Там же сыро, снег! Быстро иди, найди его и верни! Быстро, Джим, быстро!

— Ну уж нет, — нервно засмеялся Мориарти, усаживаясь в кресло и подтягивая колени к подбородку. — Или он, или я! Эта гадость вернётся в наш дом, только если поднимется сюда сама!

Мориарти оставалось только звонко хлопнуть себя по лбу, когда дверь их квартиры отворилась, и на пороге показался явно недовольный жизнью Майкрофт. Подняв руку, он потряс злополучным блокнотом с единственным комментарием:

— Это только что прилетело прямо на мой зонт. Странно, что в этом предмете покушения на жизнь представителя правительства я узнал почерк брата.

— Жалко, что не в голову, — буркнул Джим, отводя взгляд. 

Наблюдая за тем, как реагирует Мориарти, и как Холмс яростно бросился к нему, вырывая блокнот и листая его, словно проверяя все ли записи и страницы на месте, Майкрофт ощутил растерянность и недовольство. 

— Я свёл вас, чтобы Шерлок повзрослел под грузом такой ответственности, как Мориарти, — сказал он. — И чтобы сам Мориарти был если не в тюрьме, то под постоянным присмотром. И что я вижу? Детский сад на Бейкер-стрит пополнился ещё одним ребёнком! Неудивительно, что Джон съехал. 

— Вы все можете съехать следом за ним! — заявил Джим, с плохо скрываемым раздражением покидая зал.

Шерлок открыл блокнот и сделал новую запись.

Перед самым Рождеством Джим, ощутив тоску по теплу Шерлока, сделал всё, чтобы помириться с детективом. Под запах горячих вафель, яблочного джема и глинтвейна, под мерный треск камина, они занимались любовью после романтического ужина прямо на полу гостиной, на пледе, который заранее расстелил Мориарти. До этого он нарядил ёлку и украсил комнату, но, что сильнее всего тронуло Холмса, Джим украсил даже череп, живущий на камине. 

— И всё же, — сказал Мориарти, лежа рядом с любовником на пледе. — Что ты там пишешь? Наблюдения? Компромат? Что я поправился на два кило?

— На один, — поправил Шерлок, переворачиваясь на бок. — Почему тебя это так тревожит?

Джим ощутил, как краснеют щёки, и отвернулся, не желая выдавать свои эмоции. Шерлок задумался, анализируя такое поведение, и примирительно скользнул пальцами по плечу Мориарти. 

— Тебе нравится контроль с моей стороны, — сделал он внезапный вывод. — Но ты боишься в этом признаться. Сам факт записи вызывает стыд и...

— Я не ребёнок, Шерлок! — хмыкнул Мориарти и сел, обнимая ноги руками. — Просто хочу знать, что происходит.

— Не ребёнок, но воспринимаешь блокнот, как наказание, — заметил Шерлок, садясь рядом. — И всеми силами протестуешь. Весьма по-детски, если честно. 

— Я тебя наказываю куда более эротично, чем ты меня этим блокнотом, — заявил Джим, толкая Шерлока спиной на плед и падая на его грудь. Поцеловав любовника в губы, он скользнул рукой по его коже и поиграл с соском, зная, насколько чувствительная грудь у детектива.

— Не спорю, но твои реакции на мой блокнот бесценны! — засмеялся Шерлок, обнимая Джима.

Позже, одевшись, они снова сели за стол, чтобы доесть вафли и поболтать. Фоном работал телевизор с каким-то глупым рождественским фильмом, с улицы доносился детский смех. Джим кутался в свитер, подаренный Шерлоком, а Холмс с явным удовольствием пил глинтвейн, ощущая приятную расслабленность.

— На самом деле... — признался Мориарти. — Я снова украл твой блокнот и намеревался сжечь его в камине.

Он достал блокнотик из кармана джинсов и подпихнул Шерлоку книжицу. Холмс глянул на чёрный предмет и улыбнулся: он явно знал о пропаже и надеялся, что Джим вернёт всё сам.

— Запишешь? — Мориарти нервно дёрнул плечом.

— А надо? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ну... это же проступок.

Шерлок мягко улыбнулся и встал, обходя стол. Блокнот он отложил на камин, отталкивая подальше. Затем вернулся к Джиму и сел в кресло, поймал любовника за руку, утягивая его к себе на колени. 

— Лучше поцелуй меня, — сказал Шерлок, любуясь улыбкой Мориарти. — За то, что я приручил самого опасного человека на планете.

— Это кто кого приручил! — хмыкнул Джим, но обхватил ладонями лицо Холмса, перебирая его губы своими. — Хотя стоп... — он внезапно отстранился. — Кстати о планете, Шерлок... Помнишь, ты разгадал мою загадку с поддельной картиной? Из-за расположения звёзд на небе. А теперь расскажи, Солнце вертится вокруг Земли или Земля вокруг Солнца? Давай, давай, самый гениальный человек на свете!

— Так, Джим! — моментально разозлился Шерлок. — Быстро принеси мне блокнот!

— Да ни за что! Иди ты вместе со своим блокнотом!

— Тем более неси мне блокнот! Живо!

— Не дождёшься!

— Ты плохо себя ведёшь!

— Меняю блокнот на минет!

Шерлок вспыхнул краской и едва не задохнулся воздухом от возмущения. Мориарти рассмеялся, обнимая его за шею и снова целуя, после чего прошептал, опаляя дыханием ухо:

— Я так понимаю, сделка заключена.


End file.
